The subject disclosure generally relates to a preheat burner assembly, and particularly relates to a preheat burner assembly for preheating forming dies that can be adapted to be onboard a die casting machine or assembly.
One known preheat burner assembly uses natural gas fired burners mounted to external carts. The external carts are manually positioned in place adjacent or between a set of casting dies to preheat the casting dies. By way of example, the casting dies may need to preheated prior to beginning to invest aluminum in the dies. Specifically, the casting dies may need to be preheated whenever there is a large time gap between use of the casting dies (e.g., over a weekend, after die changes, after long downtime, etc.). Manually positioning the die preheat burner carts takes both time and effort.